Steel
Rebellious AI's have annihilated most of mankind. The 18 AI Zones * Beijing: China, Mongolia, and southeast Asia; planning interstellar expansion; enslaves humans for factory labor. * Berlin: Europe between the borders of France and the old USSR; preserving the planetary ecosystem; kills humans in eco-friendly ways. * Brisbane: Australia, New Zealand, and the Pacific basin; exploring fringe technology including parachronics; humans are experimental equipment. * Caracas: South America; reclaim and improve the ecology; replaces humans with uplifted animals. * Denver: North America between the Mississippi and the Rockies; investigating biotech; recycles humans into biotech parts. * London: British Isles, Iceland, and Greenland; pondering something very deeply; leaves humans alone if they don’t disturb its thoughts. * Luna: The Moon; astronomical research and bare survival; no humans. * Manila: Philippines, Indonesia, and New Guinea; destroy all humanity; sadistically tortures humans to death. * Moscow: Russia, Ukraine, Baltics, and Caucasus; gather all information; uses slave humans to gather and sort human-created information. * New Delhi: Southern Asia from Pakistan to Burma; colonize the solar system; experiments on humans to develop biological or biomechanical humanoids useful for space settlement. * Orbital: Earth orbit; exploit its position in space; no humans. * Paris: Europe west of the Rhine and Africa north of the Sahara; discover and contact alien life by building SETI antennae; enslaves human workers. * Tel Aviv: The Middle East from Egypt to Kazakhstan; develop illusion-based control mechanisms for slaves; tries to control human slaves with falsified religious imagery and memes. * Tokyo: Japan and Korea; put down a revolt of four of its own subordinate AIs; enslaves human workers while attempting to domesticate them. * Vancouver: North America west of the Rockies and the eastern third of Siberia; expand its own industrial production; considers humans expendable vermin. * Washington: North America east of the Mississippi and Manitoba; maintain its power; pretends to be the “tame AI” of a puppet human government. * Zaire: Africa from the Sahara south; eradicate humanity in paranoid mania; relentlessly hunts down all humans. Other AIs * Lucifer: A rumored mobile AI that is "friendly" humans. As its name suggest it will strike deals and will want payment in return. * Tranquillity: a human friendly AI on the moon that the other AIs think they have destroyed. It contains people in suspended animation. Outworld Operations The Joint Threat Both Centrum and Infinity are terrified that the Brisbane Zonemind will discover parachronics before something can be done to stop the AIs. Centrum The Centrum’s Interworld Service, hidden behind a supposed underground global network of scientists who survived the War called VIRUS, states it will assist and coordinate – but not lead – human resistance to the machines. Its goal is to from a support network and then jump in some nukes to take care of the AIs. Activities that Centrum didn’t plan or coordinate has led Interworld to conclude that an actual human resistance has taken the VIRUS name or an AI is is using VIRUS to “spoof’ its rivals or human targets. Infinity Unaware of Interworld's plan the Patrol, despite the weakness of Homeline AI research, is trying a massive Trojan Horse operation to overwrite Brisbane’s programming and take it over wholesale. Infinity is also worried that Combine's AI experiments may replicate whatever went wrong on Steel. Related Material * Basic Set pg 528 * GURPS Reign of Steel * GURPS Shapeshifters pg 74 * GURPS Infinite Worlds: Lost Worlds pg 15-16 Category:Infinite Worlds Category:Quantum 7 Category:No Mana